John Billingsley
| geboorteplaats = Media, Pennsylvania, V.S. | imdb = nm0082517 | afbeelding2 = Phlox on Defiant.jpg | beschrijving2 = Billingsley als Phlox (spiegel) |}} John Billingsley, geboren op 20 mei , speelde de Denobulan hoofd der medische dienst Dr. Phlox in Star Trek: Enterprise. Billingsley is geboren in Media, Pennsylvania en opgegroeid in Weston, Connecticut. Hij studeerde theather aan het Bennington Collega in Vermont. Op dit moment woon hij in Los Angeles, Californië, met zijn vrouw Bonita Friedericy, die in de Enterprise aflevering "Regeneration" meespeelde. Voor Enterprise Billingsley begon zijn acteercarrière in in de thriller Seven Hours to Judgment, waarin ook Tiny Ron een rol had. Hierop volgde in een kleine rol in de film I Love You to Death (met Jack Kehler). Aan het einde van de jaren '90 had hij al diverse optredens op televisie en in films op zijn naam staan, waaronder Born to Be Wild ( , met Gregory Itzin, Alan Ruck, Titus Welliver en Bruce Wright), Eat Your Heart Out ( ) en Kate's Addiction ( ). Hij had gastoptredens in televisieseries als NYPD Blue (met Jude Ciccolella, Gordon Clapp, Daniel Dae Kim en Sharon Lawrence), The Practice (met Frank Novak en Chris Sarandon), L.A. Doctors (met Tracy Middendorf), The Pretender (met Natalia Nogulich, Harve Presnell en Steve Vinovich) en The X-Files (met Michael McKean en Charles Rocket). Hij werkte in ook mee aan de hoog gewaardeerde televisiefilm Tuesdays with Morrie. In speelde hij in de film Breathing Hard, waarin ook Star Trek: Deep Space Nine acteur Armin Shimerman en zijn vrouw Kitty Swink meespeelden. In hetzelfde jaar verscheen hij in de science fiction The Others. Hierin speelde onder meer zijn toekomstige Enterprise collega Bill Cobbs in mee. Deze serie zou echter maar één seizoen lopen voordat deze gecancelled werd. Billingsley ging echter door met het maken van gastoptredens, waaronder in G vs E. Hierin speelde hij tegenover zijn toekomstigde Enterprise collega Jolene Blalock (T'Pol). In deze tijd speelde hij ook met toekomstig Enterprise gastactrice Joanna Cassidy in een aflevering van Diagnosis Murder en in Six Feet Under (eveneens met Robert Foxworth en Wendy Schaal). Met Patti Yasutake speelde hij in Judging Amy, met Christopher McDonald en Salli Elise Richardson in een aflevering van Family Law en met Star Trek: The Next Generation acteur Jonathan Frakes in The Lot. Frakes en Billingsley zouden later in een op Star Trek gebaseerde aflevering van Roswell spelen. In de laatste aflevering van Enterprise, "These Are the Voyages...", zouden ze opnieuw samen spelen. In speelde hij met Michael Dorn in de onafhankelijke film Lessons for an Assassin, met Jonathan Banks en Matt Winston in Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles, met Erick Avari in The Glass House en met Virginia Madsen, Casey Biggs en Jack Shearer in de televisiefilm Just Ask My Children. In de laatste film speelden Armin Shimerman en Kitty Swink voor de tweede maal met Billingsley samen. In hetzelfde jaar kreeg hij ook zijn bekendste rol: die van Dr. Phlox in Star Trek: Enterprise. Tijdens Enterprise Ook gedurende Enterprise maakte Billingsley optredens in films en televisieseries. Hij verscheen in een aflevering van Stargate SG-1, waarin hij een door Star Trek geobsedeerde wetenschapper speelde. Ook speelde hij een twee aflevering van NYPD Blue (opnieuw met Gordon Clapp) en een aflevering van Angel. Zijn meest aparte televiseoptreden had hij echter in twee aflevering van Cold Case waarin hij een seriemoordenaar speelde. In speelde hij met Ashley Judd en Bruce Davison in de thriller High Crimes. Andere films waarin hij in deze tijd gespeeld heeft zijn onder meer Out of Time ( ), White Oleander ( , met Biff Yeager), de komedie A Cinderella Story ( ) en The 12 Dogs of Christmas ( , met Richard Riehle). Na Enterprise Na het stopzetten van Enterprise heeft Billingsley het druk gehad met toneelwerk, maar is af en toe toch te zien geweest op televisie en in films. Hij heeft meegewerkt aan de films Ripple Effect (met Denise Crosby en Virginia Madsen), Dead & Deader (met Armin Shimerman en The Man from Earth, een science fiction film die geschreven is door Jerome Bixby en waarin ook Richard Riehle en Tony Todd in meespeelden. In had hij een terugkerende rol in de serie Prison Break. Hij moest deze serie echter verlaten omdat hij een rol kreeg aangeboden in de nieuwe serie The Nine, waarin hij een gegijzeld karakter speelde. Deze serie werd echter na zeven afleveringen al van het scherm gehaald. Andere televisieoptredens waren onder meer in Nip/Tuck (met Bob Gunton), als een blinde fotograaf in NCIS ( , met Susanna Thompson), CIS (met Wallace Langham), Journeyman en in Grey's Anatomy In speelde hij met Winona Ryder in de film The Last Word. Met Molly Hagan speelde hij in Eli Stone en met Linda Park in een aflevering van Women's Murder Club. Samen met zijn vrouw zal hij ook een rol spelen in de nieuwe horrorserie Fear Itself. Nieuwe projecten In tekende Billingsley voor een rol in het zevende seizoen van 24. In deze serie zullen ook Enterprise gastactrice Annie Wersching en DS9 gastacteur Jeffrey Nordling meespelen, terwijl Bob Gunton terugkeert uit het zesde seizoen. Met Star Trek: The Original Series acteur George Takei speelt hij in de onafhankelijke film The Least of These en met Jack Kehler in het drama Finding Red Cloud. In deze nieuwe zombieserie Alive, gemaakt door onder andere Judith en Garfield Reeves-Stevens, zal hij herenigd worden met Enterprise acteur Gary Graham. Deze serie gaat in het najaar van in première. Billingsley, John Billingsley, John bg:Джон Билингсли cs:John Billingsley de:John Billingsley en:John Billingsley es:John Billingsley fr:John Billingsley pl:John Billingsley